


Koniec i początek...

by noemiharpia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Angst, Beta Liam Dunbar, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken Friendship, M/M, Mexico, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, calaveras - Freeform, porwanie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Chyba najgorsze, z czym musiał się zmierzyć, to porwanie Theo. Po pierwszym dniu myślał, że chłopak po prostu zrobił sobie wolne. Gdy kolejnego również nie pojawił się w szkole, czuł lekki niepokój, ale dopiero kiedy trzeciego dnia również nie dawał znaku życia, dotarło do niego, że coś jest nie tak.





	Koniec i początek...

**Author's Note:**

> Prezent dla wszystkich, którzy tak jak ja mają słabość do Thiama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruja - czarownica  
>  Tlahuelpuchi - groźna wiedźma, która wysysa krew i może przemieniać się w wiele innych zwierząt.

 

*******

Po rozstaniu z Hayden Liam czuł się dziwnie... Trochę tak, jakby musiał od nowa nauczyć się być sam. Brzmiało to niedorzecznie, bo w końcu nie byli małżeństwem z wieloletnim stażem, tylko parą nastolatków. Nie dotrwali nawet do pierwszej rocznicy. Mimo to cały czas łapał się na tym, że chciał do niej zadzwonić: rano, w ciągu dnia i wieczorem, albo chociaż napisać krótkiego SMS-a podczas lekcji. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie po jej wyprowadzce i tak jeździł do szkoły koło jej domu, bo nie potrafił zmusić się do wybrania innej trasy.

_Nikt nie określił, ile potrzeba czasu, żeby otrząsnąć się na tyle, by nie porównywać każdej napotkanej osoby do tej, którą się straciło._

Później nie miał czasu na rozczulanie się nad złamanym sercem. Nie, kiedy łowców przybywało z dnia na dzień. Anuk-Ite mieszał wszystkim w głowach. Dawni przyjaciele stawali się zaciekłymi wrogami. Nie zostało wiele osób, którym mogli zaufać. Czuł się zaszczuty, starał się tego nie okazywać, ale był przerażony równie mocno, co reszta. Strach maskował gniewem, co nie było najmądrzejszym wyborem. Gdyby nie było wtedy z nim Theo, to kto wie, czy nie zatłukłby Nolana gołymi rękami.

Nie spodziewał się, że Raeken stanie się jego głosem rozsądku. Mógł udawać, że wciąż mu nie ufa, ale obaj wiedzieliby, że to kłamstwo. Po powrocie do życia Theo od początku był inny, ale Liam starał się tego nie dostrzegać. Jednak po tym, jak walczyli ramię w ramię ze wspólnymi wrogami, uciekali i ukrywali się razem, musiał w końcu przyznać, że Theo stał się dla niego równie ważny, co Mason.

To, co Raeken zrobił w szpitalu dla Gabe'a... ostatecznie przekonało Liama, że nie pomylił się co do tego chłopaka.

 

*******

 

Ponowne załamanie dopadło go na tydzień przed urodzinami. Niby tyle działo się przez ten rok, a on i tak czuł się, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Scott wyjechał i teraz to on starał się chronić Beacon Hills. Problem w tym, że jakkolwiek by się nie starał, to i tak coś zawalał. Corey został poturbowany przez zdziczałą omegę, ledwie wyrabiali się z patrolami, a jego oceny leciały na łeb na szyję. Jeszcze chwila i trener wyrzuci go z drużyny... Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak McCall ogarniał to wszystko, ale on chyba nie był wystarczająco silny.

– Myślisz, że radziłem sobie z tym wszystkim sam? – zapytał go Scott podczas jednej z dłuższych rozmów telefonicznych. Dunbar nie planował narzekać jak płaczliwa nastolatka, ale cóż... jakoś nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Może miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że McCall był alfą? To jego ugryzienie go zmieniło i Liam instynktownie szukał w nim oparcia.

– A nie?

– Lydia i Stiles codziennie dyktowali mi, czego konkretnie mam się nauczyć na następny dzień – wyznał ze śmiechem. – Malia i ty braliście na siebie połowę moich patroli. No i nie zapominajmy, że Derek i Chris od czasu do czasu też wyciągali do mnie pomocną dłoń.

– To co mam zrobić?

– Nie zapominaj, że masz obok siebie przyjaciół – upomniał go poważnym tonem. – Corey, Mason i Theo. To teraz twoje stado. Musisz nauczyć się, że oni nie domyślą się wszystkiego sami...

 

Liam musiał przyznać, że Raekenowi szło całkiem nieźle to czytanie w myślach. Może zyskał jakieś zdolności jasnowidzenia? Najbardziej prawdopodobne było jednak, że znał go na tyle dobrze, że umiał czytać pomiędzy wierszami. I z jego kilku dosyć zwięzłych i nieco złośliwych wiadomości dowiedział się więcej, niż Dunbar chciał przekazać. Pół godziny po otrzymaniu ostatniego SMS-a pojawił się na jego progu bez zapowiedzi i opakowaniami chińskiego jedzenia właśnie wtedy, kiedy Liam próbował znaleźć w szafkach coś nadającego się do spożycia.

– Potrzebujesz może towarzystwa i jedzenia?

– Ratujesz mi życie...

– Nie ma za co. – Blondyn zaśmiał się, podając mu jedno przyjemnie pachnące pudełko.

 

*******

 

Chyba najgorsze, z czym musiał się zmierzyć, to porwanie Theo. Po pierwszym dniu myślał, że chłopak po prostu zrobił sobie wolne. Gdy kolejnego również nie pojawił się w szkole, czuł lekki niepokój, ale dopiero kiedy trzeciego dnia również nie dawał znaku życia, dotarło do niego, że coś jest nie tak.

I to bardzo. Sadząc po tym w jakim stanie było mieszkanie Raekena. Ślady walki i kałuża krwi na podłodze. Zapach prochu i tojadu sugerował, że to robota łowców. Liam był tak wściekły,że miał ochotę komuś przyłożyć albo roztrzaskać kilka ścian.

 

_Nie miał go kto powstrzymać..._

 

Sam był zdziwiony tym, jak bardzo wcześniej polegał na Theo. Nie mógł za nic w świecie odnaleźć się bez jego lekko wrednych, ale wciąż pomocnych uwag. Ten chłopak stał się dla niego kimś w rodzaju zastępcy... był spokojniejszy i pewniejszy swoich decyzji, jeśli skonsultował je z Theo. Mason starał się pomóc, jak tylko mógł, ale po tygodniu wciąż nie mieli nic. Po kolejnych dwóch pojedynczy, niepewny trop – Severo Calavera.

Nie mógł przestać rozmyślać nad tym, czego oni mogli chcieć od Theo?

Żeby uwolnić Raekana i uzyskać jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi, musieli jechać do Meksyku. Wiedział, że sami mają nikłe szanse z całym klanem Calavera. Potrzebował wsparcia kogoś, kto znał to miasto i jego mieszkańców. I chociaż nienawidził prosić o pomoc, to tym razem schował swoją dumę i zadzwonił do Dereka Hale'a. Życie przyjaciela było ważniejsze niż jego ambicje.

Najdziwniejsze z tego wszystkiego było chyba to, że czuł się niemal identycznie jak po wyjeździe Hayden. O ile nie gorzej...

 

*******

 

Theo nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajdował, ani ile czasu spędził już w zamknięciu. Jeszcze w życiu nie był na siebie tak wściekły. Wystarczyło, że poczuł się zbyt pewnie w Beacon Hills i odrobinę spuścił gardę, a stracił czujność.

Był zmęczony i obolały po jednym z treningów z Liamem. Ten nerwus jak się go nieco podpuściło, wciąż czasami tracił nad sobą panowanie. Raeken lubił go drażnić, ale kilka razy zdarzyło mu się przegiąć... cóż poradzić, zawsze miał niewyparzoną gębę. Tym razem pozwolił sobie zażartować, że Hayden pewnie szuka pocieszenia w ramionach kogo innego, za co został potraktowany z pięści. Czuł pulsowanie w skroni i był pewien, że oko mu podpuchnie... Więc w ramach zemsty zakpił sobie z tego, jak młodszy chłopak był wrażliwy. Kilka uwag o złamanym sercu i płaczliwych nastolatkach, i Liam całkowicie stracił kontrolę. Theo jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie... nawet, wtedy gdy dopadł Nolana czy Gabe'a. Ciosy spadały na niego jeden za drugim i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem kilka wrednych docinek wywołało więcej agresji niż faktyczny atak...

Po wszystkim, gdy ścierali krew z twarzy i pozdzieranych rąk, zapytał o to Dunbara, a ten przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Co się dziwisz? – zakpił. – To zawsze działało w ten sposób... Jeśli obraża cię ktoś, kogo masz kompletnie gdzieś, to tylko cię wkurzy. Dasz mu w zęby i od razu czujesz się lepiej. – Wzruszył ramionami i zamilkł na kilka długich sekund. – Ale jak robi to przyjaciel...

– No i kim jestem?

– Domyśl się, kurwa – warknął i Theo mógł przysiąc, że temperatura ciała nieco mu podskoczyła, co znaczyło, że był zawstydzony.

– Okay... Wiesz, że nie mówiłem serio? Chciałem zobaczyć, do czego jesteś zdolny, jak się wściekniesz na maksa.

– Masz jakieś zaburzenia psychiczne, o których nie wiem? – prychnął. – Wiesz, że mogłem cię zabić?!

– Nie zrobiłeś tego... i wiem, że musiałbym zrobić coś o wiele gorszego niż to, żebyś faktycznie był w stanie rozszarpać mi gardło.

Wrócił do swojego mieszkania dziwnie lekki i szczęśliwy. Może był zbyt rozproszony tym, jak przyjemne było uczucie przynależności i fakt, że był ktoś, komu na nim zależało. Powinien wiedzieć, że akurat jego szczęście nie trzyma się zbyt długo... Łowcy już na niego czekali i chociaż próbował się bronić, zastrzyk ze środkiem uspakajającym, który mógłby równie dobrze powalić słonia, osłabił go na tyle, że zdołali go ogłuszyć, związać i wywieść cholera wie gdzie.

 

Gdy się obudził, ręce przykute miał łańcuchami do ścian. Sądząc po otaczających go ze wszystkich stron ciemnościach, wilgoci i zapachu stęchlizny, znajdował się w jakiejś piwnicy. Codziennie o tej samej porze przychodziła Araya i zadawała mu to samo pytanie:

– Kim jest Bruja? – On nawet nie wiedział, czym to cholerstwo było! Dlatego patrzył tylko na kobietę dosyć beznamiętnie, co za którymś razem skończyło się połamanymi żebrami.

Każdego kolejnego dnia miał mniej energii do odpyskiwania. Gdyby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie, o co jej chodzi, to przynajmniej wiedziałby za kogo zbiera takie cięgi. Dwa razy próbował uciec i raz niemal mu się udało, ale na jego nieszczęście synalek Severo był bardzo zdeterminowany, by go zatrzymać.

Przestrzelili mu oba kolana i chociaż wiedział, że się uleczy, to i tak nie zmieniało faktu, że bolało jak skurwysyn. Myślał, że w tunelach wycierpiał się już za wszystkie czasy. Okazało się, że Calaveras zmienili jego postrzeganie bólu. Jeśli nie miał pociętych pleców aż do mięśni ani żadnych otwartych złamać, to uważał to za swój szczęśliwy dzień.

 

*******

 

– Tlahuelpuchi?! – Skoro ta stara sadystka znowu do niego przyszła, to musiało być już rano. Nie żeby to robiło mu jakąkolwiek różnicę.

– Uwierzysz, jeśli powiem, że nie mam, kurwa, bladego pojęcia, o czym ty do mnie mówisz? – Zaśmiał się, ale nie było w tym nawet cienia wesołości. Prawdopodobnie powinien płakać, a nie rechotać jak szaleniec. Tylko że może tym właśnie się stał?

– Wiedźma. Była przetrzymywana w Eichen, ale po waszym włamaniu zniknęła. – Przynajmniej wiedział, że w pewnym sensie sam się w to wpakował. Musieli ją przez przypadek uwolnić, kiedy starali się wydostać z ośrodka Lydię... a gdyby nie on, banshee wcale by tam nie trafiła.

– Z nami nikt więcej nie wyszedł... ale cóż, to przecież nie tak, że mi uwierzysz.

– Bystry chłopak. – Tym razem przykuli go do krzesła i wstrzyknęli coś do krwiobiegu. Jakiś rodzaj jadu, bo miał wrażenie, że ciało płonie mu od środka. Czuł się sparaliżowany i coraz słabszy. Warknął, kiedy drzwi kolejny raz się otwarły i pojawiła się w nich dziewczynka, na oko dwunastoletnia. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem oni pozwalają dziecku brać udział w czymś takim. I to on niby był zwierzęciem?

Przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła na przeciwko niego. Uśmiechnęła się i Theo wiedział, że tutaj jej wiek nie miał znaczenia. Była z rodu Calavera...

– Popatrz tutaj – rozkazała i Raeken czuł, jak wbrew własnej woli i rozsądkowi skupia wzrok na dziewczynce. Postawiła przed sobą karton z namalowaną spiralą. Jakaś dziwna siła zamknęła go w żelaznym uścisku i nie mógł zrobić nic, nawet obrócić głowy! – Dobrze. Zamknij oczy. Zaśnij. Śpij, śpij, śpij... – Każde słowo wypowiedziane coraz ciszej i wolniej.

– Teraz już śpisz. – Spokojny ton. – Słyszysz mnie? – zapytała. – Musisz mnie słyszeć. Musisz robić to, o co cię poproszę. – Chyba wolał już Severo i jego tortury niż to, co robił z nim głos tej dziewczyny. Czuł się tak, jakby jego ciało nie należało już do niego...

– Wróć do chwili, w której byłeś w Eichen House po raz ostatni. – Miał wrażenie, jakby był tam z powrotem. – Skup się na celach na najniższym poziomie. – Podświadomie wiedział, że te wspomnienia nie są dobre. Przyniosą ze sobą coś znacznie gorszego niż ból. Problem w tym, że jego umysł całkowicie poddał się woli głosu hipnotyzerki. Dwa uderzenia serca wystarczyły, by jego świadomość zawędrowała we wskazanym kierunku. Miał idealny widok na wnętrze celi... Była tam, stała do niego odwrócona plecami, straszne wychudzona i ze śladami po licznych wkłuciach na rękach. Ciemne włosy splątane były w niedbały warkocz. Było w niej coś dziwnie znajomego.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała z lekkim nieobecnym uśmiechem na drzwi. Raeken wpatrywał się w nią z rosnącym przerażeniem. To nie mogła być prawda.

– Kogo widzisz? – usłyszał głos łowczyni, jakby dobiegał z bardzo daleka.

– Moją siostrę. Tarę.

 

*******

 

Liam chciał wyruszyć od razu, jak tylko Derek dotarł do Beacon Hills, ale reszta przekonała go, że powinni zaczekać do następnego wieczoru. Hale odwiedził jeszcze na chwilę Deatona, bo potrzebowali kilku leków tak na wszelki wypadek.

Dotarli do Meksyku dwa dni później, w środku nocy, co nieco utrudniało im zdobycie informacji. Na szczęście Derek miał jeszcze kilku starych informatorów, którzy za odpowiednią kwotę zdradzili im lokalizację dwóch kryjówek Calaveras.

Po tak długim okresie bezczynności każdy z nich chciał jak najszybciej działać. Liam też, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że wpadnięcie tam bez planu przyniesie więcej szkód niż pożytku. Wystarczająco źle się czuł ze świadomością, że Raeken spędził miesiąc w więzieniu. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że przyjaciel żyje...

– Co myślisz? – zapytał Dereka. – Nie chce nikogo narażać.

– Muszą mieć jakiś system alarmowy, uruchomię go, co odwróci ich uwagę na tyle, że Corey zdoła się prześlizgnąć i sprawdzić, ilu ich jest, jaką mają broń i gdzie trzymają więźniów.

– Ma iść sam?! – syknął Mason.

– Wtedy jest najskuteczniejszy i najszybszy... każdy z nas byłby dla niego obciążeniem – odpowiedział Liam.

 

*******

 

Pół godziny później Corey wrócił, ale po Dereku nie było nawet śladu.

– Jest ich dziesięcioro. Dwóch snajperów na piętrze, dwóch strażników przy wejściu do piwnicy. Severo, Araya i jakaś dziewczyna szykują sprzęt i broń. Myślę, że wybierają się na polowanie. Reszta sprząta w magazynie.

– A gdzie Derek?

– Powiedział, że na twój znak zajmie się tymi na piętrze.

– Okay, okay. – Kilka sekund zastanawiał się, czy da sobie radę sam. Jednak wiedział, że o wiele większe szanse na pozostanie w cieniu daje mu pomoc Corey'go. – Mason, zostajesz tutaj i starasz się pozostać niezauważonym. Bryant, ty wprowadzisz mnie do środka, a potem nie dasz się złapać i wrócisz do samochodu.

– Na pewno? Mógłbym zaczekać i wyszlibyśmy w ten sam sposób?

– Nie, to niewykonalne. I tak zorientują się, że ktoś wdarł się do srodka... Jeśli nie wyjdziemy po dziesięciu minutach, musicie stąd uciekać. Jasne?

– Ale... – zaczął Mason.

– Hewitt – warknął.

– Niech ci będzie... ale nie podoba mi się twój plan – burknął wyraźnie zirytowany przyjaciel. – Twoje plany zazwyczaj są do dupy.

 

*******

 

Gdy dostali się już z Corey'm do środka, warknął cicho, co miało być sygnałem dla Hale'a. Ostrożnie, krok za krokiem, przeszli aż do schodów w dół. Ogłuszył strażników i szybko przeciągnął ich ciała do jednego z pustych pomieszczeń. Prawdopodobnie pokoju przesłuchań, sądząc po intensywnym zapachu krwi, którym przesiąknięte były stare, podłogowe deski.

– Bryant, spadaj do samochodu!– szepnął. Uszedł zaledwie kilka metrów, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że chłopak wcale go nie posłuchał. – Ale już! To, że cię nie widzę, wcale nie oznacza, że nie słyszę twojego oddechu czy pulsu...

Nie czekając na to, czy Corey raczy go posłuchać, zaczął przeczesywać piwnicę i oczywiście najpierw natknął się na magazyn i trzech rosłych Meksykanów. Musi chyba zdobyć jakiś amulet na szczęście, bo póki co to los jakoś wyjątkowo się na niego uwziął.

Dał się uderzyć dwa razy, żeby rozbudzić jakoś swój gniew. Z nim był silniejszy i niemal nie do pokonania... udało mu się unieszkodliwić dwóch z trzech łowców. Na jego nieszczęście ten ostatni walczył dużo lepiej niż jego kumple, a Dunbar był już nieco poobijany i zmęczony.

– Schyl się! – usłyszał za plecami i natychmiastowo wykonał polecenie. Corey zamachnął się kijem besbolowym i ogłuszył napastnika. Chłopak związał ogłuszonego mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się do Liama bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

– Czy ja nie kazałem ci iść do samochodu?

– Wystarczyłoby zwykłe dziękuję. – Chłopak westchnął, a sekundę później już wtopił się w otoczenie. Cholerny kameleon!

– Dzięki – mruknął Dunbar, bo jakby nie było, to Bryant faktcznie mu pomógł. Później z powrotem skupił się na przeszukiwaniu pomieszczeń. Gdy wreszcie poczuł znajomy zapach, miał ochotę pognać tam ile sił w nogach, ale wstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Słychać było dwie pary stóp i odgłos wleczenia. Bardzo, ale to bardzo mu się to nie spodobało. Miał swoje przypuszczenia co do tego, kto był tym ciągniętym.

Przyczaił się we wnęce korytarza, a na schodach prowadzących na parter dostrzegł Hale'a. Jak tylko minęli go o pół kroku, Derek wyszedł z cienia, zmuszając ich do zatrzymania się. Kobieta sięgnela do kabury po glocka, ale wilkołak szybko wytrącł go jej z ręki na tyle daleko, że nie zdołałaby go dosięgnąć. Dunbar bezszelestnie stanął za ich plecami, blokując im w ten sposób drogę odwrotu. Nie mógł powstrzymać głuchego warkotu, gdy dostrzegł w jakim stanie jest Theo.

– Araya Calavera – powiedział zimno starszy wilkołak i to chyba znaczyło, że nie są w przyjacielskich stosunkach.

– Hale – odpowiedziała takim samym tonem. – Czyżbyś przyszedł po swojego zaginionego szczeniaka?

– Tylko pomagam... – zawiesił sugestywnie głos i ledwo zauważalnie skinął mu głową. Dundar nie czekał na dalszy rozwój rozmowy, tylko z całych sił cisnął drugim łowcą o ścianę. Theo przez przypadek chyba też trochę oberwał, ale Liam starał się póki co nie skupiać na nim. Wiedział, że muszą jak najszybciej się stamtąd wydostać. Dlatego najpierw wciągnął nieprzytomnego mężczyznę do celi, a dosłownie dwie sekundy później Derek wrzucił tam lekko oszołomioną przywódczynie klanu. – Upadłaś na samo dno, Calavera. Przecież on ledwo żyje – syknął.

– Ciężkie przypadki wymagają użycia odpowiednich środków...

Liam zatrzasną drzwi z hukiem i przekręcił klucz dwa razy. Nie mógł na nią patrzeć ani sekundy dłużej, bo wiedział, że nie zdołałby się powstrzymać i rozszarpałby ją na strzępy. Przykucnął przy nieprzytomnym Raekanie i mocno zaciągnął się jego zapachem. Ból promieniował z każdego skrawka jego ciała i Dunbar nie marzył o niczym innym, tylko odpłaceniu się łowcom dokładnie tym samym. Derek musiał jakoś wyczuć jego nastrój, bo położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Nie mamy czasu – upomniał go – a nawet jeśli, to nie działamy w ten sposób...

– Wiem, wiem. – Najważniejszą sprawą w tej chwili było jak najszybsze wydostanie się z Meksyku. Ostrożnie podniósł Theo z podłogi i ruszył po schodach. Może powinien przepuścić Hale'a pierwszego, ale bał się też zostawiać odsłonięte plecy. Odetchnął nieco, gdy dotarli do samochodu. Mason szybko otworzył mu tylne drzwi i pomógł mu ułożyć tam chimerę.

– Chryste... czy on nie powinien się uleczyć? – zapytał przerażony Corey.

– Za dużo obrażeń – odpowiedział Derek – i z tego, co mogę wyczuć, wstrzyknęli mu coś.

 

*******

 

Jechali już ponad dwie godziny, a Theo wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności. Jego organizm był wycieńczony, serce biło nierówno, a oddech był ciężki i chropowaty. Liam próbował nie panikować, co było trudne do zrealizowania. Starał się też nie ruszać zbyt wiele, żeby przypadkowo nie urazić gdzieś Raekana, który leżał w większości na Dereka i jego nogach. Obaj co jakiś czas zabierali mu ból, co w końcu po pewnym czasie zaczęło przynosić jakieś efekty.  
Wciąż był cały pokryty siniakami, ale przynajmniej krew przestała sączyć się z ran. Było niemiłosiernie duszno, a z każdym przejechanym kilometrem robiło się coraz gorzej. Musieli się niedługo gdzieś zatrzymać choć na kilka godzin.

Chcieli jak najszybciej wydostać się z Meksyku, więc nie jechali wprost do granicy z Kalifornią, tylko przecięli ją już w Arizonie. Dali radę ujechać jeszcze kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. W jakiejś niewielkiej mieścinie napełnili bak i kupili kilka butelek wody oraz jakiś prosty posiłek.

Zdecydowali też, że zatrzymają się tam, by odrobinę odpocząć. Powoli upał robił się coraz cięższy do zniesienia. O ile Derek i Liam jakoś się trzymali, to Corey i Hewitt byli widocznie wycieńczeni. Znaleźli niewielki motel ze znudzonym, łysiejącym recepcjonistą.

– Ile za dobę?

– Trzydzieści dolców od osoby... a ten pijany płaci podwójnie – oznajmił, wskazując na trzymanego przez Liama Theo. – Rekompensata za późniejsze sprzątanie – uściślił. – Turyści – prychnął.

– Zapłacimy – odpowiedział Hale, siląc się nawet na lekki uśmiech.

 

*******

 

Liam w pierwszej kolejności zdecydował się na zmycie warstwy brudu i krwi z ciała przyjaciela. To, co zobaczył po zdjęciu jego koszuli, sprawiło, że wnętrzności skręciły mu się w jeden wielki supeł. Był przygotowany na siniaki i ewentualne blizny, ale to co zobaczył... to jeden wielki sino–żółty siniak i kilkanaście, a może nawet kilkadziesiąt śladów po cięciach. Niektóre były już zabliźnione, ale większość z nich stanowiły bordowo-brązowe strupy. Zacisnął dłoń w pęść i dopiero gdy krew zaczeła kapać na kremowe kafelki, zorienutował się, że zamiast ludzkich paznokci miał wysunęte pazury.

– Derek! – zawołał. – Czy to jest normalne, że on wciąż się nie obudził? – zapytał podenerwowany.

– Mam kilka podstawowych rzeczy od Deatona, które nam pomagają, ale nie jestem pewien, czy na niego zadziałają... nie jest wilkołakiem – odpowiedział z lekkim wahaniem, wpatrując się uważnie w Dunbara. – Ale na pewno nie zaszkodzą.

Niecałe pół godziny później wanna była napełniona letnią wodą, dolali jeszcze mocny wywar z szałwii i werbeny. Liam starał się nad sobą panować, co okazało się trudniejsze z każdym nowo odkrytym znakiem na ciele chimery. Samo patrzenie wywoływało u niego ogromne poczucie winy i powodowało trudności z nabraniem odpowieniej ilści powietrza do płuc.

– Kwadrans powinien wystarczyć, żeby było widać pierwsze efekty. – Głos starszego wilkołaka wyciągnął go z zamyślenia.

Czas jakby się rozciągnął i obaj mieli wrażenie, że każda minuta ciągnie się godzinami. Po upływie piętnastu minut wciąż nic się nie zmieniło, a jeśli już to siniaki i blizny stały się bardziej widoczne. Derek dodatkowo zaczął zabierać ból z ciała nieprzytomnego chłopaka, a Dunbar szybko poszedł w jego ślady.

– Jak on z tego nie wyjdzie, to tam wrócę – oznajmił napiętym jak struna głosem.

– Wiem. – To była istotna różnica między Derekiem a Scottem. On rozumiał, że czasami gniew i ból musiały znaleźć jakieś ujście...

– A-an se waż! – usłyszeli bardzo cichy i słaby głos. – Daj-jce mi wody-y – sapnął.

Liam trzęsącymi się rękami podstawił mu pod nos kubek z szałwią. Reaken powąchał i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, ale nawet nie pytał co to, więc prawdopodobnie musiał już leczyć się w ten sposób.

*******

Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach Theo przebrany był w spodenki i luźną koszulkę Liama. Zmuszony do owinięcia się kocem, pomimo prawie czterdziestostopniowego upału, i ułożony na jednym z trzech łóżek. Dunbar siadł na przeciwko niego po przeciwległej stronie tapczanu i śledził każdy jego nawet najmniejszy gest, co nieco już irytowało chimerę.

– Co? – zapytał po kolejnych pięciu minutach natarczywego gapienia się.

– Nic... cieszę się, że żyjesz. – Jedno proste zdanie, a spowodowało, że Theo poczuł się o niebo lepiej niż jeszcze minutę wcześniej.


End file.
